


Hey, Baby (I think I wanna marry you)

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: Wheresoever you should go... [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Prompto Argentum, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Branch: Prompto Argentum, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Engagement, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mist!Prompto Argentum, Not Canon Compliant, Older Prompto Argentum, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Prompto Argentum is a Little Shit, Slice of Life, Some Canon Aspects, Suggestive Themes, This is lowkey all over the place, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: There was a huff. “Babe. I’m literally standing right here.”Tsuna ignored his fiancé, humming, “I’m so in love that sometimes, I can even hear his voice when he’s not around.”Noctis felt his eye twitch as Prompto burst into a fit of laughter, draping himself over Tsuna and pressing a wet kiss to the brunette’s cheek. Tsuna smiled gently, then looked at Noctis, eyes glittering with mischief.The bastard wasenjoyingthis, damnit.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Wheresoever you should go... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Hey, Baby (I think I wanna marry you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Welcome back to yet another fic in the _Wheresover you should go..._ universe! I decided to just go ahead and post what I've got! 
> 
> A lot of it are basically snippets from different days, but they should all fall in chronological order. I tried not to get _too_ serious with it since I just see Prompto and Tsuna as a couple that would have a bunch of fun together! I hope you guys enjoy it!

“I still can’t believe you’re engaged to my best friend. Isn’t there some sort of rule against that?” Noctis huffed, crossing his arms. 

Tsuna blinked, “maybe.”

“Then why are you engaged!”

“Because Kyoya isn’t around to bite me to death for breaking the rules. I’ve got a taste of freedom and look where it got me.” Tsuna stated seriously. “Engaged to a pretty Mist with cute freckles and bright blue eyes.” 

There was a huff. “Babe. I’m literally standing right here.” 

Tsuna ignored his fiancé, humming, “I’m so in love that sometimes, I can even hear his voice when he’s not around.”

Noctis felt his eye twitch as Prompto burst into a fit of laughter, draping himself over Tsuna and pressing a wet kiss to the brunette’s cheek. Tsuna smiled gently, then looked at Noctis, eyes glittering with mischief. 

The bastard was _enjoying_ this, damnit.

* * *

“I would have thought you’d be happy for Prompto and your brother,” Ignis murmured as he chopped vegetables for dinner that night. “Prompto certainly sounds happier than he has in...ah, a very long time.” Ignis cleared his throat.

Noctis’ head was resting against the table, head in his arms. “I am happy for them,” he bemoaned. “They deserve the best and I know they’ll take care of each other, but I...ugh! It’s still _weird!_ ”

Gladio snorted. Loudly. Then clapped Noctis on the back. “Can’t believe blondie grew a pair and finally got laid.” The noise that Noctis released was one of despair. He didn’t want to think about that! 

The now-King glared at his Shield. “Terrible. You’re fired. Cancelled. Blocked. Deleted.” He sniffed, “I’ll just take Lambo, or like, even Haru as my new Shield. Haru would be good at it.” He paused, “she’d get along with Iggy pretty well...she could taste test your cakes for you all day, Specs.”

“I _do_ require a new taste tester if Tsuna is stealing Prompto away... Gladio just inhales everything without ever tasting it.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, darling, but it’s the truth.”

Gladio grumbled under his breath. “Who in the hells is Haru, anyway?” He squinted at Noctis. “What the fuck is a Lambo?”

* * *

Lunch was a pleasant affair until Prompto sucked in a sharp breath, eyes going wide, “oh. Em. Gee!” He squealed loudly. “We _so_ need to go ride some chocobos! Tsuna’s never even seen ‘em!” 

Gladio let out a small snort over Prompto’s enthusiasm, but it was Noctis who had doubled over and began to cackle. 

Tsuna felt his face flush. “What?” He demanded, voice a tad higher pitched than he would have liked. 

Noctis waved a hand in front of him, still bent over with laughter. “I’m just -” he wheezed, “I’m just remembering when Dino tried to teach you how to ride a horse.” 

Tsuna’s blush was bright red. “Dino’s horse hated me! Noct! You’re being mean! It wasn’t my fault!” The brunette quickly rushed out. “The horse was so big and scary and have you seen horse teeth before, Noctis? They have big teeth!” Ignis let out a light cough, which both Tsuna and Noctis identified as a cover up to a laugh. “Look! Now you got Iggy laughing at me!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t laughing,” Ignis sniffed, slightly offended at being called out. 

Tsuna huffed, “yeah, alright, you can try that again later after you’re told who I am and what I do for a living.” The man muttered, then turned to Prompto. “I have never ridden a chocobo before, and the last time I tried to do horseback riding was the only time I did something remotely similar.” 

Prompto frowned, “aw, babe, don’t worry! I’ll teach you! Besides,” Prompto gave him a lascivious wink, “we both know you’re pretty skilled at riding things.” 

Gladio dissolved into laughter, meanwhile Noctis and Tsuna sputtered and blushed loudly for different reasons. “ _Prom!_ ” Noctis squeaked. “I don’t wanna hear about your sex life! With my brother! Ever!” 

“Noct, buddy, but who else am I supposed to -”

“I'm making it a Royal Order!”

The blonde blew a raspberry and stuck out his tongue. “You’re no fun.”

* * *

“Hey, speakin’ of Dino,” Noctis started later on while they began to get ready to head to Lestallum. “That guy still around?”

Ignis paused, “our reporter friend who we collected gems for?” 

“Yeah.”

“I believe Gladio has run into him a few times. Why are you asking?” Noctis made a face at Ignis’ question. He knew that the man knew why he was asking, but was still going to make him say it. 

He shifted on his feet, then looked away from Ignis. Even though the man couldn’t see him, Ignis still had the uncanny ability to look right at you. “...I want to buy Tsuna and Prom’s rings...”

There was a smile growing on Ignis’ face, and it caused Noctis’ scowl to deepen. “Why, Noct,” Ignis began, tone light and teasing, “it’s as if you approve of the match up.”

“Shut up!”

* * *

“So, Prom’s a Mist?” Noctis asked later on when they were alone. “It makes sense...he always seemed to blend into the background.” 

Tsuna looked over at his brother. “Mm. Yeah. I think so? He’s not active, though. Close, but not yet. He’s probably been ready to go active since the beginning of your road trip from hell.” Noctis sent him a glare, but Tsuna ignored it. “You know that it’s because of you, right?” 

Noctis grumbled, flopping into a chair and throwing an arm over his face. “Gladio and Iggy are going active soon. I feel it. They’re on edge, but they don’t know why.” He paused. “Speaking of...when the fuck were you gonna tell me I was a Sky?”

The brunette blinked. “Did you...did you not know?” He looked over at the other. “Did you really not know?” 

Noctis glared even more. Tsuna hurried to try and fix his response. “Your magic makes it manifest weird, but you’re definitely a Sky, dude.” He paused, frowning. “I thought you knew. I would have told you if I thought otherwise. It makes sense, though, if you think about it. Skies are leaders. What better Flame type to have on the throne? To be bound to the Crystal? Bahamut probably made sure that the Lucis Caelums were all Skies.”

“I fucking hate the Astrals,” Noctis muttered. “If Prompto somehow makes an illusion of a Flan or Tonberry so he can pet them, I’m blaming you.”

Tsuna scoffed, “please. I don’t know how to use Mist Flames. That would be all on Chrome and Mukuro. Maybe Fran if he’s around. Mammon would charge him. Probably, at least.” He paused, “you know. Kyoya has Mist Flames, too. I bet he’d teach Prompto. His hair might remind him of Hibird.”

“You know what? You right,” Noctis snickered.

* * *

“I think Prom and Takeshi would get along,” Noctis told Tsuna.

He raised an eyebrow. “Why do you say?” 

Noctis’ expression turned melancholic. “They both gave up something they love for someone they love.” That’s really all Noctis needed to say, but instead, he found himself continuing to talk. “They both hide behind masks so carefully crafted that unless you really look, you don’t realize they’re there. They’re both the comic relief. They’re both more important than they realize.”

Tsuna didn’t say anything in response, but he was definitely thinking about it now.

* * *

“What the fuck!”

Tsuna jolted upon feeling the sudden flare of Mist Flame. Ignis and Gladio both jumped upon hearing the shout. He quickly looked to Noctis, a silent conversation passing between the two of them. Tsuna moved to get up, while Noctis quickly tried to distract his Shield and Advisor. 

“He’s fine, guys, relax. He’s fine.”

“I am _not_ fine!” Prompto’s panicked voice shouted from the other room. 

Gladio glared at Noctis, “outta the way, Noct.”

“No,” Noctis told him, shooting a glance at Tsuna. The brunette understood that the other man was telling him to get a move on. Tsuna nodded, hurrying out of the room. 

“How come he gets to check on Prom?! The fuck, Noct?” Gladio shouted, very obviously displeased. His eyes seemed to crackle with electricity, and Tsuna quickened his pace. The last thing he needed to deal with was Gladio going active when he needed to calm down Prompto, first. 

Noctis stared hard at the other man. “Sit down, Gladio,” Tsuna heard him say. Gladio must have gone to argue, because Noctis repeated himself, “sit _down_.” It was followed with a pulse of Sky, and Tsuna felt pride well up in his chest. 

“Go Noct,” he cheered under his breath. Soon enough, he stood in front of the doorway of the room he had been sharing with Prompto. He took a deep breath. “Prom? Hey, I’m coming in, alright?”

“No! Not alright! Tsuna! The floor is gone!”

Tsuna sighed. He closed his eyes, and opened the door, stepping into the room. There, on top of the bed, Prompto was sitting with the blankets clutched tightly in his hands, purple flames surrounding him. 

“Were you having a nightmare?” Tsuna asked gently once he managed to calm his fiancé down and help him dissipate the illusions. 

Prompto bit his lip, “no,” he obviously lied. 

“Prompto,” Tsuna said firmly. 

“Yes.” The blonde wasn’t looking at him. 

He paused. “Did you...want to talk about it?” Prompto didn’t respond. “Prom...?”

Then, the blonde sagged, dropping forward and hanging his head. “Noct was gone again.” Prompto started, “He was gone, and...and so were you.” 

Tsuna licked his lips, feeling his heart ache in his chest. Prompto, a new Mist, hasn’t been grounded in who knows how long. He’s scared that those he loves are going to wash away. Tsuna knew that without a doubt, Prompto would get along with Mukuro and Chrome. 

“I’m here, Prom,” Tsuna promised, “I’m still here, and so is Noct. We’re all still here, and we’re not going to leave you.” Tsuna knew that Prompto would deny it, but he could tell the blonde was crying. He wrapped his arms around his lover, and held him close. “I’m not going to leave you, Prompto.”

* * *

Tsuna squinted at Gladio, who was squinting at Prompto. “Something’s different.” Gladio grunted. 

Prompto blinked. “I mean, I got laid, maybe it’s that?”

“Fucking Six, Prompto,” Noctis groaned. “I said I didn’t need to hear about your sex life!” Prompto gave an impish grin, blowing kisses towards his best friend. 

“Did he go active?” Tsuna asked after a moment. He was already trying to figure out how he was going to teach Prompto how to use his Flames, but if he needed to add Gladio to the training schedule, some things were going to have to change. Noctis shook his head, and Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how well he would have been able to handle the both of them. 

“Huh?” Prompto started, “Gladio’s like us, too?”

Tsuna tilted his hand from side to side. “Sort of? It’s complicated. He is, but he also isn’t. Like...the possibility for it is there, but it might not happen.” That was a lie, and Noctis sent him a look for it. What could Tsuna say? He’d rather not have to deal with a newly active Lightning for the time being. If anything, he’d immediately hand the guy off to Lambo and Haru once it happened. “He’s not like you, or Noct and I.” 

Prompto nodded a few times, trying to make sense of the information. “Oh!” He exclaimed finally. “You mean like how you have orange and I have purple?” 

Tsuna grinned widely, proud that Prompto was beginning to understand. He leaned over, pressing a light kiss to the tip of the blonde’s nose. “Exactly.” 

“You two are so gross,” Noctis muttered, turning away from the group.

* * *

“Here ya go, Highness - er, Majesty.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes, “I was your errand boy for months, Dino. I think we’re a little past formalities.” 

The reporter gave him a lazy grin. “It’s good to have you back, man. You know, if you ever need a little coin...” Dino teased with amusement in his voice. Noctis gave yet another eyeroll, this time much more dramatic than the last. “Hey,” he started after a moment, “can I ask what these are for? Y’know, if you’re getting hitched, I would have assumed that advisor of yours would be plannin' everything.”

His smile turned soft. Fond, even. “No,” he murmured, “no, I’m not getting married. My brother and my best friend are.”

Dino furrowed his brows. “Ain’t you an only child?”

Noctis shrugged, “family’s a funny thing.” He pocketed the velvet bag, then clapped the other man on the shoulder. “Expect an invitation at some point. Prom’s gonna wanna have you around.” With that, he turned away and started to walk back towards the sandy beaches of Galdin Quay, feet thumping silently on the wood of the docks.

* * *

“You know everyone back home is gonna flip, right?” Noctis asked him.

Tsuna hummed to himself. “Yeah,” he admitted, “they are. It’ll be fun to see their reactions. Although, I sort of...expect them to show up. Soon.” Noctis looked at him strangely. “Oh, please. It’s not like you haven’t witnessed the insanity of them all.” Tsuna shook his head, “we were stuck in the future because of Lambo’s Bazooka, and you doubt their capability of engineering a dimension hopper? Have a little more faith, Noct.”

“...what, so you’re ready for them to crash your wedding?” Noctis asked, suspicious. Tsuna knew that Noctis was going to have to talk with Ignis and Gladio, along with the rest of whatever security there is.

The brunette gave a wistful sigh, “it’s never a Vongola style wedding without a little chaos.”

* * *

Tsuna felt a shift. He glanced at Noctis, who had paused in what he was doing, only to continue. Oh, so it wasn’t just him. He smiled, biting his lip. Something tugged on the bonds he had with his Elements, and his grin simply grew. Noctis’ back grew straight, and it made Tsuna laugh. 

“Oh, you fucker,” Noctis muttered, turning to stare at Tsuna. “You feel it, too!”

Ignis cleared his throat, “will someone please inform me as to what’s happening?”

The brunette grinned, “better prep for some guests, Iggy.”

“Pardon?”

Tsuna hummed to himself, “I wonder how this meeting will go...”

“The only one who’s going to survive is you, man. You know it, asshole. Make sure they don’t fuck up the area. We just got to rebuilding the Citadel.” Noctis paused, “actually, we can put them to work. Who’s here?”

There was a secret smile on Tsuna’s face when he answered. “Take a guess.”

* * *

“Holy shit, Noctis wasn’t lying.”

The Rain looked to Gokudera, watching the other carefully. Spanner and Shoichi had warned them about the invention possibly causing some sickness, but Gokudera seemed fine, just in awe. 

“Holy. Shit. Noctis was an alien.”

Yamamoto sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Prompto was staring at him. “What?” The blonde asked flatly. 

“My right hand and my left hand are here. They should find me pretty quickly. Honestly, I’m surprised they haven’t already.” Tsuna explained easily. “They’re my best friends: Hayato and Takeshi.” 

“Tsuna, what.”

“You know, like how you are with Noct and Ignis and Gladio?”

“I know what best friends are, Tsuna.”

“Then why did you say ‘what’?”

Prompto’s face did a funny twist before the blonde slumped forward and pressed his forehead to Tsuna’s shoulder, “don’t be an asshole,” he grumbled, “you know what I meant. How are they _here?_ ”

Tsuna blinked. “Oh. That. Yeah, well, my friends and I are kinda known for getting ourselves into trouble. We can thank Reborn for that, I guess." He paused, then grinned. "Oh, man, I hope Reborn shows up. I can’t _wait_ to see you beat him in a shooting match.” Tsuna babbled, “he might be the World’s Greatest Hitman, but Prom, you’re really somethin’ else and the guy deserves to be knocked down a few pegs.”

“I can’t believe your friends are more troublesome than mine.”

“Hey!” A muffled voice called out. It was Noctis’, and it was obvious that while the guy was a few rooms over, he had been listening to the conversation. “That hurts, Prom!”

“Yeah, well, you don’t get to say shit when we thought you were taking a ten year long depression nap!” Prompto shouted back, causing Tsuna to suck in a sharp breath. He wheezed with laughter. The description was perfect, because he knew that Noctis _did_ sleep for long periods of time, and even more so when he was sad.

“ _Rude!_ ”

* * *

“He’s gotta be around here somewhere, baseball brains,” Gokudera muttered. “Somewhere...”

Yamamoto squinted at the horizon. “How about over there?”

“What? There’s nothing over there! It’s just field and dirt!” Gokudera didn’t even bother to look to where Yamamoto was pointing. 

The Rain sighed heavily, and walked over to where his companion was. Carefully, he took Gokudera by the shoulders, ignoring the splutters and spew of curses, and turned him in the direction of where he suggested. “There.” He repeated, pointing for good measure.

Gokudera opened his mouth once, then shut it almost immediately. “Oh,” he said, finally looking at the city that Yamamoto had spotted. “Yeah, that would make sense.”

Yamamoto rolled his eyes, but the action was fond. “And you call _me_ the idiot, Hayato, geez.”

“What was that?!”

“Nothing, dear.”

* * *

Tsuna was standing in front of the Citadel, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. While they had originally been in Hammerhead, Ignis had found it prudent to move them all back to the Citadel. The man had wanted to start reconstruction right away, and in order to do so, needed Noctis present. Which meant that where Noctis went, the rest followed.

His intuition had led him out there that day. Normally he would be helping Noctis (paying back all the favors and hard work Noctis had given him during his time as Decimo), or cuddling with Prompto, or even going over some details for the wedding with Ignis. 

When asked what colors were wanted, Tsuna immediately responded with orange and purple. Ignis’ lips had pursed in distaste, but Tsuna was adamant in his decision. 

(“We need to add black; since Prompto is part of the King’s retinue, he will be wearing his Crown’s Guard formal uniform.”

Tsuna nodded a few times, as if considering the statement. “Yeah, yeah, that’s fine with me. Prom won’t mind, either. He also wants the orange and purple. It’s important to us.” 

Ignis didn’t look convinced, but Tsuna didn’t care. “It’s going to bloody look like Daemon’s Night,” Ignis muttered. Prompto giggled, but shrugged. Noctis, who had been lounging in the background simply huffed a laugh.)

Tsuna closed his eyes, and looked skyward. The sun was high in the sky and it warmed his skin. There was silent for a few minutes, and then, “ _Teeeennnttthhhh!_ ” Tsuna allowed a smile to cross his features. 

“Hi, Hayato,” he greeted his Storm. “Takeshi,” he smiled warmly at the taller man. “It’s good to see you both. I’m not surprised you two were the ones who shoved their way to the front of the line. How long until the others show up?”

Gokudera furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?” Oh, Tsuna thought, he didn’t know. “It’s just Takeshi and I. The others are taking care of everything back home. Which! We’re here to bring you back!”

Tsuna bit his lip, and offered his friends a sympathetic glance. “How long have we known the others?”

“...ten years,” Takeshi offered hesitantly.

He raised a brow, “and you don’t think they wouldn’t try to follow once they realized the damn thing worked?” Yamamoto heaved a heavy sigh. “They’ll be here soon. I hope they’re on time for the wedding.”

“Wedding?!” 

Tsuna looked to Gokudera, grinning widely. “Yeah,” he responded dreamily. “He’s so pretty...” Yamamoto and Gokudera shared a look, lips pursed and a matching expression on their faces.

* * *

“Noct,” Gokudera started, “come on. This is ridiculous. He can’t marry a guy he just met.” Noctis ignored the Storm. “ _Noct_ ,” Gokudera begged, “the guy is one of your citizens! We can’t just...I don’t know, practically steal one of your civilians!”

Noctis frowned, turning to face Gokudera. “What?” He shook his head, “Prompto isn’t a civilian.”

“Diplomat, whatever, I don’t know how this world works!”

That caused the older man to laugh. “Oh, man. Tsuna didn’t tell you, huh?” Gokudera bristled. Noctis decided not to tease him further, “Prompto has been with me since the start. He’s not a civilian, and he’s probably a better shot than Reborn, honestly. Prompto’s one of my best friends, and he’s one of my retainers.”

Gokudera blinked owlishly. “What.” He blinked again. “Wait. Prompto. That Prom guy you always talked about?!”

“The one and only.”

“You let your brother fuck your best friend?!”

“Bold of you to assume I _let_ Tsuna - or Prompto for that matter - do anything, Hayato.” Noctis muttered, rubbing a hand against his cheek.

* * *

Tsuna had been talking with his two friends, Prompto on his lap, when he felt something shift again. He blinked twice, glancing over at the now straight-backed Noctis, “oh,” he said, cutting off the conversation between Prompto and Yamamoto, “that’s faster than I expected.” He smiled brightly, “the other’s are here, now, too!” He paused, then looked to Prompto. “Astrals, I can’t wait to see you knock Reborn down a few pegs.” 

Noctis snorted from his place on the other side of the room. He was reviewing some documents about the Citadel reconstruction with Ignis. Tsuna knew he decided to do it in that room because the background thrum of Gokudera’s and Yamamoto’s Flames soothed him. The brunette couldn’t blame him.

Ignis paused, “there are...more coming?”

“Yeah, didn’t Noct tell you? Vongola is pretty big.” Tsuna responded easily.

There was a deep breath. “No,” Ignis huffed, “no, His Majesty did not tell me. I will have to change some of the arrangements, but it should not be an issue.”

Prompto grinned, then chirped, “you’re the _best_ , Iggy!” 

“Yes, well, I wouldn’t be your _best_ man, otherwise,” Ignis quipped. 

The comment made the room go quiet. Tsuna wasn’t about to say anything, but he could tell how ruffled Noctis got over the statement. When he glanced at his partner, Tsuna noticed that Prompto looked like he had tears in his eyes. 

Prompto sniffled once, “really?” He asked, “you mean it, Igster?”

Now, it was Ignis’ turn to appear startled. “I - well, yes.” He paused, “if that’s what you would like.”

Noctis decided now was the time to speak up, “uh? Hello? Best friend here? Don’t I get to be your best man?” 

Tsuna bit his lip, not sure how to salvage the situation. Especially since Prompto started shaking his head wildly. Oh, boy. “No!” He stated firmly, “you’re Tsuna’s best man! You guys are family!” 

Oh. 

Oh, no. 

“If anyone’s gonna be Tenth’s best man, it’s gonna be me!” Gokudera sputtered, standing up. “I’m his right-hand, so it should be me who’s there as his best man!” 

Yamamoto laughed freely, but there was an edge, “now, now, Hayato, no need to yell. We all know that if anyone was going to be Tsuna’s best man, it would be me!” He laughed again, raising a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, “I’m his left-hand, so we all know I’d be the one that’s more fun.” He flashed a threatening grin. 

Tsuna wanted to crawl into a hole.

“Hey!” Noctis snapped. “I’m Tsuna’s best man!”

“You just said you wanted to be Prompto’s best man!” 

“Yeah, well, he has Specs!”

“What, pray tell, is that supposed to mean, Noctis?”

“N-nothing, Iggy! It just means that, uh, you’d make a great best man for Prom!”

As an argument rose around them, voices yelling over one another, Tsuna could feel his lover settle back against his chest. He could taste the smugness radiating off the Mist Flames, and he rolled his eyes. 

“It was getting too chummy around here,” Prompto whispered to him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Fucking Mists.

* * *

Tsuna knew, without a doubt, that marrying Prompto would be the best decision he’s ever made in his life. Inviting Noctis in for tea that fateful day will just have to fall to second on the list.

He knew that they had to wait for their guests to arrive. He needed to make sure his friends were safe and accounted for. He needed to give Ignis time to prepare food, and order their outfits, and organize literally _everything_ to perfection. He needed to make sure that Prompto was completely sure about marrying him, and understood exactly what he was getting himself into. 

Although, even though he knew all of this...

He still couldn’t wait to marry Prompto.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are gonna have to wait for the wedding xD I didn't want to rush it, and I also wanted to get this piece out, so I figured I'd leave it for the next part! I wonder who will be there to walk Prompto down the aisle :eyes: :eyes:
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! If you did, please don't forget to hit that kudos button, and if you've got the time, come scream at me in the comments ~~I promise I'll scream back lmao~~


End file.
